Mission Impossible
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kakashi once again arrives late, but this time has an excuse! A new girl was given to the team, there is something strange about this girl. Especially when she's related to the sensei!Ocx? Expect frequent changes in chapters
1. Kakashi's Identicle

Mission Impossible - Chapter 1

"YOUR LATE!" coursed Sakura and Naruto to their tardy sensei.

"Eh..heh...well you se-"

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled cutting off Kakashi.

"Ma ma Sakura...you didn't let me finish.." he whined.

"Why bother? You'll just make up a horrible lie again" Naruto retorted rudely.

Scratching the back of his head Kakashi laughed nervously, "Well I was checking up on your new teammate...but I couldn't find her, but then I realised she was here already..."

"Mou?" Sakura tilted her head.

"A new teammate!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Smiling under his mask as his eye curved up into a half creasent moon he said, "Yup! Her name is Kotori"

'_Hn...another annoying girl_,' Sasuke thought grudgly.

"Where is she?" Sakura questioned.

"Up there." Kakashi replied pointing up into the tree Sasuke was currently leaning on.

_'What?' _Snapping his head up Sasuke narrowed his eyes spotting a faint shadow lining of a figure, _'I didn't even sense her...' _he thought suprised.

"Whhhaaaaaaaa," Naruto rushed up to the tree looking around, "I don't see her Kakashi-sensei" he continued.

"...Kotori! come down!" Kakashi said to the tree while pocketing his hands.

"Meh..." came a soft but lazy voice.

A figure jumps down out of the tree landing in a crouched position infront of Kakashi.

"Took you long enought," Kotori said with half open eyes.

_'N-nani! SHE LOOKS LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI!'_ rang through the thoughts of the young ninjas.

Infront of them a girl about their age with slightly dropping silver hair the right side of her head her silver hair was held up in a loose ponytail as the other side was covered in a curtain of hair. Silver hair hung loosely against the left her neck as her right eye was only visible, her strange red rimmed black eye scanned each team member with a familiar lazy gaze. Kotori's outfit consisted of a loose black tanktop and a fish net top that covered her arms completely and had slits on her shoulders and arms showing her pale skin. Her lower half consisted of simple plaid red shorts. A loose chain belt hung around her waist holding up a katana that hung by her side. On her thigh was a simple shruiken and kunai hollister, insted of blue sandles, she wore black sandles.

Black makeup lined her eye and her upper lip had black lipstick applied. Other than that, her face was clean except a barcode tattoo that was burned onto her right cheek disapearing under a black mask similar to Kakashi. A set of headphones were placed over her ears that was wired and connected to a small walkman that was attached to the lining strap of her shorts.(Sorry for the long explaination)

Standing up Kotori gave out a small yawn after studying her team mates, she stood a couple cms above Sakura.

Kotori's POV

Man...I'm bored as heck...Sakura looks like any other girl except for that weird forehead...She's seems like one of those obsessive mad people. Note to self - stay the hell away from her. Moving my eyes away from her I found myself staring at an...Uchiha? I thought they all died, keh. Better stay away from him too...though he looks fun to tease. Bleh, moving my eyes to the last member I blinked as a boy's face popped right infront of my with a wide grin, and this...must be Naruto. Offering him a smile I half listened to him as I kept the other half of my attention to the music blasting into my ears through the headset.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"I know" I drowsed out lazily but with a smile.

"I also know Sakura and Sasuke..." I smirked, even thought it was unseen under the mask, at their suprised faces minus Kakashi who was busy reading...Twitch...Come Come Paridise.

"How do you know us." Sasuke demanded with narrow eyes.

"Whoah...chill..." Holding up my hands in defense I sighed while letting out a well planned highly accepted explanation, "Kakashi told me."

Yes...a wonderful but short explanation...I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I watched as Sakura and Naruto relax but wasn't suprised when the young Uchiha stood tense. Raising an eyebrow at his glare I resisted the urge to stick my tongue back at him. Yawning slightly I turned to my perverted brother, "Ne, Niichan, what's our mission?"

Sasuke twitched slightly at Kotori's question, slightly tweaked at the fact that she was related to their sensei.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed the oblivious Naruto.

"Well arn't you eager!" Kakashi stated while keeping his eyes glued to his dirty book. Twitching slightly I kept my mouth shut afraid of what would come out.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we take today to get to know Kotori-san?" sugested the also oblivious Sakura out of no where.

Darn her.

"Thats a great idea," Kakashi replied finally looking up with a happy face.

Twitch.

That traitor.

Grrr...

"This is a waste of time," stated Sasuke.

End of POV

Walking down the street, Kakashi and his genins headed toward the Ramen shop where they decided to introduce eachother. Kotori and Naruto walked a few steps behind Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura walked behind them.

Leading the group, Kakashi held a small book in his hands. "Ma...so that's what he says...oh my," Kakashi stated as he held the book closer. A light blush flared his cheeks as he turned the page of his book.

Standing beside Kotori, Naruto held a big smile as he spoke about the village. "...they also have a great Ramen store! They have all flavors! Pork, beef, chicken..." he rambled on.

Kotori had moved her head set around her neck as she walked with her hands in her pockets. Listening to Naruto talk to her she nodded her head once in a while to tell him that she was listening.

Sakura giggled lightly as she watched Sasuke walk in perfect stance with his hands in his pockets. '_Sasuke-kun is so dreamy and perfect_.'

'_Either she's a high leveled ninja or she just has plain luck to have snuck up on **me**,_'Sasuke thought while glaring at Kotori who was half listening to Naruto speak while walking behind Kakashi. Ignoring Sakura as usual he let out a sigh inwardly, '_Why won't she leave me alone, she's so annoying_.'

"Um...Sasuke-kun..." came a shy voice from Sakura.

"No," He cut immediatly as he sped up his speed so that he was walking beside Kakashi-sensei.

With a sad frown Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes. Shaking her head she sniffled lightly, 'He's just shy is all...' she told herself. Brightening at the thought the inner Sakura shouted, 'Thats it! I'll bring out the real Sasuke-kun! Then Ino is surely to back off when Sasuke-kun proposes to meee!' Drooling at that thought Sakura lost herself in her day dream.


	2. Kotori Hontono Hatake

Thank you for leaving a comment, I really appreciated it. I'm glad my story was intresting.

Thank you to my reviewers:

1.Dragon and Sword Master

2.LbcLostKid

3.Debbiesupersaiyan

* * *

Mission Impossible - Chapter Two

_At the boarder wall of the Leaf Village_

Crouched down a top the boarder wall a shadowed figure sat blending into the shadows of the towering trees.

_'I'm back for you my little bird...' _the figure thought, '_I came back, just...for_..._you_..'

Sharp blue eyes glittered against the sunlight as a golden heart shaped locket engraved with vines stood clentched in a gloved fist of the figure.

_'Your heart will be mine...'_

_

* * *

_

_Back at the Ramen Stand  
_

"Konnichiwa!" the young waitress exclaimed happily as she held up a note pad to take the orders of our favorite little group. A smile from Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto greeted her.

Sasuke grunted as Kotori raised an eyebrow while remaining silent.

"What will you be having today?"

"Beef Ramen," Kakashi replied.

"Spinich dumplings please," '_I have to look pretty for Sasuke-kun_...' Sakura thought.

"Three large bowls of original ramen please!" Naruto ordered.

"Miso..." Kotori and Sasuke said in union both in different tones.

Sakura and Naruto looked suprised unlike Kakashi who looked indifferent except the small smile that was hidden beneath his mask.

"Kotori-chan! You should eat more! Your so skiiiinnnnyyyy!" Naruto complained.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm not that hungry anways," She replied rather lazily but kindly.

_'I wish I was as skinny as her!' _Sakura fummed jealously.

"Shut your mouth gaki," came a command from the raven haired boy.

"Why don't you shut YOUR mouth Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto shot back.

"Baka."

"Monkey Butt!"

"Loud mouth gaki."

"Stupid gaylorrd!"

"NARUTO!" came a shriek from Sakura inturpting their moment, a loud crash was heard as Naruto fell beside Kotori twitching from Sakura's deadly blow.

"Sakura...you should be less violent..." Kotori drawled out as she helped Naruto sit up,.

"You're hurt Naruto..." Pressing her rather cold hand against Naruto's head she gave his hair a gentle ruffle causing the now awake Naruto to blush.

"B-but he was being mean to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura complained feebly as she felt as if her heart was a string and someone just strummed it roughly while watching Kotori's effect on Naruto.

"Hn." came the only reply from Sasuke.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Well thank you for ordering your meals will come as fast as we can make it!" the waitress cut in, and with a smile she walked off with a slightly disturbed look.

"Can you hurry with our orders! Please and thank you!" Naruto pleaded rather loudly.

"Naruto! Your too loud!" Sakura yelled angerly as she shoved Naruto's face onto the table.

Wincing slightly Kotori stared sadly at Naruto, _'Poor Naruto_...' she thought. "Sakura, please stop."

"Ma ma...you guys should get along...you guys are team mates...Now then, lets get to know our new teammate!" Kakashi stated happily, "Now, first introduce yourself then tell us about your intrests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, future ambition."

Leaning back against a wall of the resturaunt Kotori let out a sigh, "Let's see, my name is Kotori Hontono Hatake(Gasp comes from Sakura, "WHAT!" comes from Naruto, Sasuke's facial expression remains still as he remembers back to when Kotori called Kakashi, "Niichan")...my intrests are none of your business...I like...cats?...I dislike certain types of people,bugs,insects, and work. My future ambition is no more." she drawled out while staring up at the wooden ceiling.

Silence hung in the air as the sound of others chatting and eating filled the air.

_'Wow...she's as graphically informative as Kakashi, he's such a bad example sometimes_...' Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well that was intresting...wasn't it team?" Kakashi asked happily.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura stuttered still in shock.

"Wha! Your related to our perverted sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes I am, brother to be exact," Kotori corrected.

Naruto falls back in surprise only to spring back when the ramen arrived.

Sasuke remained silent as he glared at Kotori in hatred.

Sasuke's POV

She doesn't even look that strong...and why does she have a mask like Kakashi?

I narrowed my eyes as I watched her smile under her mask while watching and listening to Naruto.

I want answers, and I'll make sure I get them..

End POV

Sakura instantly forgot about the situtation as her food arrived.

_'My stomach's been aching since I started this diet...but...this is for Sasuke-kun! So its worth it!' _she thought determined as she began eating her dumplings while watching Sasuke like a hawk.

Feeling that his eyes weren't on her she trailed his gaze to...Kotori! Jealousy and anger boiled inside as she growled inwardly.

'_How dare she steal MY Sasuke_!' she thought nearly crushing the dumpling in her hand.

Kotori's POV

Watching Naruto eat I felt a smile rise.

He's so adorable...I don't know how people can resist him...even if he does have a demon inside him.

Slowly the happy smile turned into a depressed smile.

I don't know how he can bear the pain of being alone...but I'll make sure to take that pain away...or try anyways...he deserves so much more.

Snapping myself out of my daze I found myself staring into Naruto's crystal eyes and large smile. Returning the smile I listened quietly as he began speaking about himself.

Adorable indeed...

Blinking I kept myself from turning as I felt a gaze on me. The feeling held on until it rose as I felt TWO eyes on me now. Oh gawd, was there a pimple that suddenly grew on my head or something. I AM NOT A MUSEUM PEOPLE.

I scowled inwardly feeling tired of my other team members already.

Can't they stare at anything eles! I mean, Sakura can look at Kakashi! He's a sight too! And Sasuke, hmmmm..

I quickly darted my eyes around the small restaurant. Aha! He should be staring at the lady smoking. Man, I really wonder if he's a boy at times, I mean half of the time he's glaring at Naruto! Hatred is considered a cover up for love, keep your friends close but your enemies closer...uugghhh...that's a nasty phrase if you really think about it.

Surpressing a snarl and an amused snicker I pulled down my mask in a flash and pulled it back up as I let out a happy sigh.

End of POV

Below her chin and on the table, an empty bowl stood as if untouched.

Naruto stared blankly with his mouth open wide, _'S-she's fast...' _he thought suprised.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes nearly went as wide as dishes as they witnessed Kotori's act too.

Sasuke's suprised look instantly dissapeared a sly grin appeared, '_This will be intresting...' _

Sakura quickly went back to eating as she thought of all the possibilities Kotori could do if she was THAT quick...and the thoughts were good. She was afraid.

"COOL!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

From his spot Kakashi watched with a smile, returning to his book a blush instantly covered his cheek as a small giggle escaped his lips. Below him an empty bowl stood as if untouched also.


	3. Nightly Showers

Dear readers,

I know my spelling is horrible, I tend to type as I think and I don't bother checking...and this word pad thingy does NOT have work check. Or whatever it is, once again I apologize. (I'm only fourteen cries )

Thank you Reviewers:

1. Dragon and Sword Master (2)

2. LbcLostKid (2)

3. Debbiessupersaiyan (2)

4. snakpak

5. weevilsprincess

As for your questions...I'm sorry but you'll have to find out as you read.

Mission Impossible - Chapter Three

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with"

Black saten sheets covered a single mattress on the floor as a neatly folded black comferter sat next to it along with a single blood red pillow topping it. The sounds of wood creeking filled the small room as one of the two wooden doors opened reveiling Kotori wearing a simple black tank top and white boxers and no mask. Slightly plump rosey cheeks, a small nose, and thin pink lips adorned her face.

With a sigh she fell back onto the mattress.

Closing her eyes tiredly she rolled onto her side letting out a yawn.

Kotori's POV

It's been two years...

Opening my eyes I left myself drift off as I stared into the empty space of my apartment.

Two years since _he_ left...

Sighing I snapped out of it rolling back onto my back.

Why does it even matter, it was his choice to leave and I'm starting a new life here...

A new life...

End of POV

Kotori's eyes grew heavier by the second as she slowly fell into an unconscious state.

-Dream-

Kotori sat on the wooden porch of a temple in a purple kimono. With a hot cup of herbal tea in her hands she stared at the Sakura trees with gentle eyes. Beside her a tall silver haired man stood with hands in his pockets, Kakashi. Kakashi leaned casually against one of the posts as Kotori set aside her cup.

Children's laughter was heard as a little boy of four ran toward the duo with open arms and a toothy grin. "Neechan, Niichan!" the little boy cried out toward his sister and brother. With a smile Kotori obliged by going in a crouched position with open arms. Once the boy was in her arms and before she could wrap her arms around him the little boy disappeared along with her surroundings.

With wide eyes she felt herself let out a shrilling scream as the exact same boy laid in her arms only to have two empty ruby eyes staring up at her with a ghostly look. All battered and bloody a hole stood where the boy's heart was supose to be. Tears fell down her swollen cheeks like waterfalls as she felt herself go limp.

Two strong arms wrapped around her pulling her away, struggling she looked up at her captor. "Kakashi! We have to go back!" she yelled desperatly as she glued her eyes back at the fading boy. Hearing no response she pushed away from him and ran toward the little boy as she suddenly felt as if weights have been put on her. A yell was heard as she dropped to her knees reaching out to hold the boy once more, but before she could reach him he once again disappeared with the surroundings. "N-no...NOO!" she screamed holding her ears desperatly, "Come back!" Shackles suddenly covered her wrists and ankles as a cloaked figure stood above her with glowing crystal blue eyes.

"Here...birdy birdy birdy..." a deep emotionless voice taunted as a gloved hand appeared from under the cloak and reaching for her.

-End of Dream-

A single figure in the dark of Kotori's room sat up adruptedly panting. Sweating as if no end Kotori took deep breaths trying to calm her rapidly beating heart down. Tears threatened to fall as she blinked rapidly looking around, 'J-just a dream...' Feeling her stomach drop she clapped her hand over her mouth. Stumbling off the mattress she ran to the bathroom silence met the room. Sickening sounds echoed from the bathroom as a flush followed.

Inside the bathroom Kotori stood over the sink panting. Spitting out remains of her forgotton food she wiped her lips with cold water, rinsing her mouth she shuddered from the poisoning taste. Shaking her sweat stained clothes stuck onto her like a second skin. Deciding she'd take a shower she peeled her clothes off walking into the shower room. Twisting the knob she felt cold water instantly rush over her body. Each freezing droplet brought comfert as she took shelter in the small room. Leaning against one of the tile walls she slid to the floor choking from her tears. Wiping her eyes and face angerly she shook in both pain and anger. "Why is this happening to me..." she whispered to herself instantly regretting the fact that she declined her brothers offer to live in his home. Hugging herself she curled up into a ball as she cried.

(Next Day)

With a bright smile Naruto took giant steps toward the bridge where Kakashi had told the team to assemble. Feeling his mood drop slightly at the thought of Kakashi-sensei being late he changed his thought of line to Kotori. "Neeeeeeeeeee Kotori-chan is so nice unlike Sakura! Ahh...Sakura..." Naruto drooled slightly, "but Kotori-san is pretty too even though she has a mask..." Shaking his head he began running toward the bridge arriving there in the nick of time. Spotting two figure on the bridge already he raised his hand with a yell, "Ohayo minna-chan!"

"Hn..." Sasuke replied rather rudely.

"Naruto-baka your so loud!" Sakura yelled still slightly tired from the lack of sleep.

Grumbling to himself Naruto settled down on the ground leaning against the bridg's railing.

Two Hours later-

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their arriving sensei.

"Well you see there was this jar-"

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled angerly.

Sighing Kakashi raised his hands, "Calm down Sakura."

Pouting Sakura turned away.

"Ma now let's get st-wait wheres Kotori?"

"How should we know she's your sister." Sasuke answered.

"Well you have a point there..."Kakashi answered nervously.

"AHHH! Kotori-chan is turning like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled horrified.

Sighing once again Kakashi thouight, 'Why is everyone yelling today...'

"Baka, she is bound to have some similarities with Kakashi since she's his sister" Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut up Sasuke-baka!" Naruto said angerly.

Before Sakura could bruteally yell at Naruto, a single figure was seen walking toward the bridge slowly. Kotori walked toward the small group looking rather worn out. Her hair was messy pulled up in a bun as some strands of hair stuck out. Her forehead protector hung tied on her upper right forearm as she dressed herself in a black chinese shirt with fish nets and plain black jean shorts(Her usual mask fit comfertably on her face). Her boots made no sound against the compact dirt but allowed dust and sand to fly up.

"Ahh! Kotori-chan are you ok!" Naruto yelled running toward her.

'Kotori looks really tired...' Sakura thought worriedly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glared at the worn out figure of Kotori. 'Something was and isdefinatly up..' Sasuke thought suspiciously.

'Pssshh, oh fine then, don't yell at _her_ but you yell at _me_." Kakashi thought pouting inwardly.

With a smile Kotori nodded, "I'm fine..."

"You don't look alright!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about me..." Kotori said as she and Naruto walked back toward the group.

"Naruto-baka is right for once, you don't look alright" Sasuke said quietly.

The group were suprised including Kakashi and Kotori.

"Thanks...for the concern guys but I'm fine, really."

"Hn, I never said I cared."

'S-sasuke-kun...' Sakura thought with slight teary eyes, 'What does she have that I don't?'

'W-what!' Naruto thought loudly as his jaw dropped onto the ground, or it would have if Kotori's hand wouldn't have been under his chin to catch his jaw. Snapping out of it he blushed closing his mouth.

With a chuckle Kakashi watched with a smile, "Well, sorry to disapoint you guys but we don't have any missions today since it's the Annual Yearly Fair!"

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist into the air happily.

'How pathetic...' Sasuke thought with a frown.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered blushing lightly, 'This is my chance to show Sasuke my new kimono!'

Kakashi watched Kotori as she turned away shaking slightly, frowning he stepped toward her placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go imooto..." he said frowning, "N-no its alright, It's a once a year thing right?" she said with a smile turning back around.

"Yeah...but-"

"No, I'll be fine...it's been two years..right?"

"Yes...but has it been only two years for your heart?"


	4. Arising Jealousy and Goldfishes

Thank you for reviewing...

Mission Impossible-Chapter Four

"It is better to be without logic than without feeling"

The streets of the Leaf were crouded as hundreds of citizens including ninjas bussled from shop to shop spending their savings. Everyone was excited about the celebration.

Walking down a quiet sidewalk Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke strolled together all wearing kimonos(...I don't remember what you call the male kimono clothes...things...) of their own. Naruto wore a bright orange kimono with a red and white fox design, in his hand he held a fox mask as his usual forehead protector adorned his forehead. Kakashi wore a simple yet unique black kimono which had a dragon design, in his hand he held a dog mask. Sasuke suprisingly wore a white kimono with the Uchiha(sp?) fan symbol adorned on the back, he held a cat mask.

The trio were heading toward Sakura's house where the group agreed to meet for the fair. The sound of Naruto's happy shout outs, Kakashi's humming, and faint music was heard from the streets. Before them bright lights hung in the air to where the fair was to be held.

-Sakura's Home-

"Wow Kotori-chan! You look beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed when she opened the door after hearing the door bell.

"I could say the same to you Sakura-san, you look beautiful also," Kotori replied as she stepped inside when Sakura moved aside for her.

Kotori wore a black saten kimono with designs of a red dragon and silver vines riding up the sleeves, rims, and sides of the kimono. Her hair was put down as a dragon hair clip held one side of her bangs up to show her usual seen eye (Her other eye was covered by her hair..as usual). unlike Kakashi she didn't keep her black face mask on so her the barcode tattoo was clear for everyone to see. Her upper lip was applied with black lipstick as the bottom was with lip gloss.

Sakura wore a bright pink Kimono with soft imprints of white sakura petals and flowers on the rims and sleeves. Her hair was pinned up into a bun with a Sakura flower clip. Light lip gloss adored her lips as a slight blush was added to her cheeks.

Both girls had a fan in their hands, Sakura with a white fan with pink sakura flower prints as Kotori's was black with a red dragon imprint.

Sakura studied Kotori's appearence with shock as Kotori studied her home.

-Sakura's POV-

Kotori-chan looks so different with her mask...

and that tattoo...I wonder what it means..

Maybe I can ask her some time later..

Sighing under my breath I realized why Sasuke-kun liked her so much.

She had a perfect figure and an abnormal personality..

Sasuke-kun...

-End of POV-

Kotori looked around and felt a curnning feeling, turning around she spotted Sakura staring off into space with a sad look. Before I could call her a door bell was heard around the house. 'I'll ask her whats wrong later...' she thought as she watched Sakura snap out of her revere and walk to the door.

With Sasuke in her mind, Sakura opened the door with a smile. Stepping foward Kotori smiled at the boys, "Don't you guys look handsome!" she complimented. Sasuke and Naruto stared shocked at the girls especially Kotori as Sakura stared shocked at Sasuke and Naruto. To her even Naruto looked _cute_ today as Sasuke was the Sex-God to her.

Kakashi shared a smile with Kotori as he held in the shock of seeing his sister without her mask. 'It's been a long time since I've seen her face, I've nearly forgotten how much she resembles mother...' Kakashi thought with slight depression.

"Sugoi!(is that how you spell it? I forgot...) Sasuke-kun you look handsome and so do you Naruto," Sakura said shyly toward the boys but mostly to Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied absent mindedly as he thought, 'I hate to admit it but Sakura looks nice, but Kotori, she doesn't have her mask..she looks..beau-wait wait wait...snap out of it Sasuke! Your becomming weak, she's just another pathetic girl...nothing special.'

Hurt by his words Sakura covered herself with a bright smile.

"Waa! Sakura-chan and Kotori-chan look beauuutiful!" Naruto exclaimed while drooling slightly.

Putting more feeling into the smile Sakura felt slightly better but she didn't know why.

"Why thank you Naruto," Kotori continued, "and you look wonderful as well Sasuke-san."

Shocked by her words Sasuke blinked then turned away saying, "Let's go, we're wasting time..."

"He's right my little ninjas let's go," Kakashi finally commented while holding out an arm for one of the girls. With a smile Kotori bowed then wraped her arm around her brother's. She let out a giggle as Kakashi cleared his throat and wiggled his eyebrows slightly while saying, "Now my lady let us ride off toward our ball."

"Yes, let us my dear prince," Kotori said as she held out an arm for one of her fellow team mates, "Would you like to join us on our adventure?"

With a laugh Sakura latched onto Kotori's arm in a friendly way, "I'd love to!"

Instantly Naruto wanted to join their group but decided not to touch Sakura when remembering her evil hits of doom...doooooom...

Sasuke scowled at the others, 'Pathetic...but Kotori and Sakura have nice a-----ahhhhh! What's wrong with me!...uunhg' he thought while blushing very slightly. Before anyone could notice he covered it with another scowl and began glaring at Kotori trying to figure out why she didn't put on her mask.

'E-eh? d-did Sasuke-baka just..BLUSH!' Naruto thought with shock while staring at Sasuke.

"What are you staring at gaki?"

Growling Naruto turned around, "Nothing important Sasuke-baka."

"Hn"

Glancing back at Sasuke with the corner of his eyes Naruto let out a small snicker. This is going to be good.

Upfront Kotori and Sakura, well mostly Sakura, were talking about the fair animatedly(?). Kakashi listened and occasionally watched them with a sad smile. He knew his sister was only giving half-hearted smiles but straining to give a true one. Frowning he focused infront of him, 'How could he do that to her...' he thought angrly and sadly, a slight pressure in his arm braught him back. He turned slightly to face his sister's unusual eye.

"You ok niichan?"

"Yeah...(Kakashi sighs)..just great"

"Oh...ok"

Not wanting to be rude to continue Kotori turned back to the chatting Sakura. Half listening she nodded a few times agreeing with her on a few things. Watching as the lights ahead of her get brighter as she got closer she felt her stomach curn tightly. So many memories hit her at once like a rocket, she nearly was braught into the tears but was brought back to reality when she heard Naruto snicker. Blinking she tilted her head back to glance at Sasuke and Naruto. Letting go of Kakashi's and Sakura's arm she stopped walking waiting for the boys, she began walking once she was between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Right Kotori? Kotori? H-huh?"

Sakura looked around with slight confusion but settled down when looking back. She felt jealousy spark as she saw Sasuke and Naruto stare at her with happiness and confusion. Sighing she turned back around staring at the fair. Spotting a few friends of hers at the entrance of the fair she brightened, "I'm gunna go ahead, is that alright?"

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Oki"

"..."

Frowning slightly at Sasuke's silence Sakura began running toward her friends waving back at them.

With Kakashi infront leading and Sasuke, Kotori, and Naruto in a row behind him they walked into the fair. With bright eyes and a smile Kotori latched onto Sasuke's and Naruto's arm and began dragging them away toward the games, but in her eyes a spark of sadness was held. Watching his students walk/get dragged off he began walking toward a game stand where Iruka was to help.

Sasuke scowled but didn't pull back when Kotori drug him into the crowd of people. 'Why is she touching me and why arn't I pulling away?...' he thought fustrated that he didn't know the answer.

Naruto smiled blushing lightly as Kotori stopped infront of a stand.

"Let's play this one first you guys!"

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke turned away ignoring them, 'This is a waste of time, why did I even come..oh yeah, so I can figure Kotori out...' he thought.

"Here you go miss," the old man behind the counter said with a smile while handing Kotori three plastic balls.

"Thank you"

Returning the smile, Kotori held one ball in her right hand as her left cradled the other two.

"Can I try Kotori-chan?"

"Sure," Kotori said blinking while handing a ball to Naruto.

With a grin he threw the ball instantly but clumsily at the stack of milk bottles. Insted of hitting the stack the ball went straight above the top bottle and right through the stand. The sound of the ball hitting something hard and someone saying 'OW!' rung out. Laughing nervously in embarressment Naruto scratched his head.

Laughing softly Kotori held out a ball for Sasuke, "Would you like to try Sasuke-san?" she asked politely.

"Hn, why not..." he said snatching the ball, turning toward his target she threw the ball at the stack. The sound of bottles dropping onto the floor came the response as the ball hit bullseye knocking down all but one bottle. Smiling Kotori handed Sasuke the other ball, grabbing the ball, Sasuke flicked the plastic object at the bottle knocking it down with ease. Kotori clapped happily as Naruto scowled growling softly at Sasuke, 'Sasuke-baka is such a show off,' he thought with envy.

A big tiger plushi(?) was given to Sasuke, with a blank look he thought about using the plushi as a target dummy but changed his mind when spotting Kotori comfurting Naruto. 'I know I'm going to regret this...' Sasuke thought glumly as he stepped toward Kotori.

Kotori hugged Naruto knowing he was embarressed, turning around to congradulate Sasuke again, she felt a soft material against her hands insted. With a smile she stared at the plushi that was pushed into her hands, Sasuke had given her his prize.

"Thank you Sasuke... but this is your prize.."

"Just take it..."

Smiling she hugged the plushi.

"Thank you"

This time she hugged him as she thanked him.

A light blush flew across his face as he felt his hands twitch to hug her back. Ignoring the feeling he waited until she pulled away. With another smile she held the tiger clasped in her arms.

"Well gentlemen lets go find another game!"

As the trio walked away they nor the other people notice a streak of shadow bounce from tree to roof tops of stands silently following them.

-With Sakura-

The Sasuke Fan Club, which included Sakura, peeked from a game stands corner staring at the trio (Naruto, Kotori, and Sasuke). They glared at Kotori wishing that they were in her place. From all the girls Ino and Sakura had the most killing glare.

'KOTORI AND I ARE NOW ENEMIES FROM NOW ON!' The inner Sakura yelled.

'How dare the new girl steal MY Sasuke!' Thought the other girls.

The club quickly followed the trio trying not to loose track of them. Their jealousy and anger continued to boil and increase each second, especially Ino and Sakura who's faces were turning a shade of purple.

-With the Trio-

-Kotori's POV-

I resisted the urge to turn around yell at Sakura and her friends.

Yes, I knew about them.

Niichan Had told me about them and how I should be careful.

Pssah what a joke.

Sakura is a nice girl when she's not obsessive...

Sighing inwardly I glanced at Sasuke who I guessed was also completely obvious to the club, how can he handle this much attention?

Turning my gaze to Naruto I felt my lip twitch upward, skipping is something I'd expect children would do.

But then again...Naruto is a one of a kind, so is Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke have had a horrible past, I know it scarred them and that it will follow them everywhere.

But they very strong boys to have hidden it all these years, living and surviving on their own...

If only...

Seeing something flash to my left I stopped walking and stared at it.

-End of POV-

Sasuke and Naruto ceased their walking when they instantly realized Kotori wasn't walking with them anymore. Turning their gaze at what she was staring at they were puzzled.

A small children game stand stood, this game required you to catch a fish with a small little rice paper basket which ripped easily.

Kotori felt her eyes slightly moisten.

-FlashBack-

"No I don't want to play this game! I always loose..." A 9 year old Kotori said pouting as she was dragged by a young 10 year old boy who held spiked black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Awww, common Kotori-chan it'll be fun! I'll catch you a fish and even teach you!" the little boy said enthuastically as his eyes sparkled.

Sighing Kotori nodded surrendering, her eyes widened as a blush flew across her face as she was jerked foward infront of the boy as he wrapped his arms around her placing his arms over hers. Holding the small basket in her hands she felt Dante's, the little boy's, hands cover hers. Pulling Kotori to follow his movements he bent down infront of the small tank of little gold fish.

Dipping the small basket into the water he gently moved toward a near by fish. With a swift movement the fish was braught into the air, the small fish flopped a top the rice paper covering. A large smile grew on Kotori's face as she stared at the fish as a gentle grin flew across Dante's face.

"That's all you have to do...be gentle and patient," he whispered in her ear. Kotori blushed lightly nodding slightly, the fish was let loose as the man who owned the stand gave them a small plastic bag with a small black fish inside swimming.

A squeal was heard as a small boy and girl shared a hug with a small fish clasped in the girls hands. The two shared a secret smile that was to be never seen again.

-End Flashback-

"Kotori-chan?"

Naruto stared worriedly at Kotori as she spaced off with glassy eyes. Placing a hand on her shoulder he shook her gently, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah...don't worry..." she said with a reasuring smile.

"Ok..."

"Hn..."

Sasuke turned around waiting for them but a glimmer of worry flashed in Sasuke's eyes before disappearing. Linking her arm with Naruto and the plushi clutched in that hand she walked foward and linked her other arm with Sasuke's waiting arm. A smile relit Naruto's and Kotori's face as Sasuke's lip twitched threateningly(...). The trio once again walked off looking for a game to play with all thoughts pushed back into the back of their minds, all they wanted to do was have fun that night.


	5. Sweet kisses

I am truely sorry that it took so long for me to update. Things have been hard to control and I didn't have the time to write. This chapter isn't long, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I am very very very sorry and please excuse me for my poor grammer and spelling.

Chapter Four

Lights still filled the night sky of the kohana(?) as some citizens continued to stay up and have the time of their lives at the fair. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kotori walked down a road with a tired smile (Except Sasuke who just held a tired look). All three genins were exhaughsted from the excitement. Sakura had left earlier with hher parents but didn't leave empty handed, a few dolls were held in her arms as she left for her house hold. Unlike Sakura, Kotori had a bag and a handful of dolls thanks to Naruto and sasuke, who were constantly competing in almost every game and event.

Kakashi decided to stay and continue helping out at the fair with Iruka.

Silence hung between the three until they reached a corner where Sasuke was to depart from the group. Sasuke sent Naruto a look then glanced at Kotori. He hated to admit it but he was/had a great time.

"Well this is where we say goodnight," Kotori said with a sigh, "I'll see you tomarrow Sasuke-san."

"Ja-ne!" Naruto bidded.

Glaring at Naruto's loudness Sasuke nodded toward Kotori. Before he could leave he felt two arms around him in a warm embrace. Suprised, Sasuke stared at Kotori who had her head against his neck.

"Goodnight Sasuke-san, thank you for the great night and dolls..." Kotori whispered.

Sasuke blushed lightly and before anyone, including himself, knew it he had his arms around her in a hug. With a smile Kotori kissed Sasuke's cheek in a friendly way. Lukilt for Sasuke, it was dark enough to cover his tainted cheeks. With a another glance toward Naruto he turned and left quietly.

Naruto watched with envy wishing he was where Sasuke was.

'Sasuke-bastard doesn't know how lucky he is..' Naruto thought angerly and sadly.

Blinking, Kotori smiled suddenly running toward Sasuke with something in her arms. She had left her stuff with Naruto, with his permission to which he gladly accepted.

"Sasuke-san!" Kotori shouted.

Turning around Sasuke stared at Kotori with a confused look.

"Here..."

A white teddy bear was put into Sasuke's hands.

"This is for you..." Kotori said shyly.

"...thank you," Sasuke said quietly while shaking out of his shock.

With another smile Kotori bowed and began running back towards Naruto.

After watching her leave, Sasuke stared at the bear and with a small smile he continued walking home.

Kotori stopped when she reached Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san.."  
"Don't worry about it!"

Picking up her toys she began walking toward her apartment building with Naruto since he lived in the building next door.

Naruto was in a depressed mood but didn't show it. He felt a sigh comming until he felt an arm link with his and alight weight on his shoulder. When he looked down his blue eyes glissened happily as a small wild blush took over.

Hoping Naruto wouldn't mind Kotori circled her free arm with his and leaned against him. Closing her eyes she followed Naruto's movements relaxing to the rhythm of his heart beat.

It was a quiet trip back to the apartments but both ninjas enjoyed themselves with the last minutes of the night. Standing outside of the apartment buildings Kotori removed ehr arm and from his and stepped infront of Naruto. Shifting a few things in her arms she moved her feet nervously.

"T...thank you Naruto-san..." She whispered hoping he heard.

"What for?"

"F-for the wonderful night...and for giving me the prizes...I truely had a wonderful time.."

Naruto put a hand behind his head laughing nervously.

"A-ah it was nothing!"

With a smile Kotori leaned foward clkosing her eyesas she placed a kiss on his cheek gently. To Naruto everything was in slow motion, he felt a blush take over once again in pure bliss. He enjoyed the feeling of _her _lips against him he knew he would never forget this night.

As Kotori pulled back she opened her eyes only to gasp. With wide eyes she pushed Naruto to the ground, "Naruto!"

Snapping out of his revere, Naruto quickly went to defense as he sat up holding Kotori against him. Looking down at her he found one black dart in her back and another on her neck. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto let out a growl and before he could get up he felt a small needle penetrate the thin layer of skin on his neck.

Slowly Naruto felt his world spin as he felt his body shut down one by one. Suddenly his eye lids felt like a hundred pounds as they drooped down shutting out the world around him. The air began moving quickly around him as he felt the muscles supporting him fail. One word ran through his head before all thoughts disappeared into the dark abyss.

'Kotori...'

Towering over the two unconcious genins a black clothed figure shook slighty in laughter. A dark but light chuckle was heard as Naruto was slung over the figures shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Kotori was picked up like a groom would do to his bride.

'This..was too easy,' he/she thought.

Without another glance the figure jumnped onto a tree to a telephone and then onto a building. From there, the kidnapper jumped from building to building toward the forest bordering the Leaf Village.

Behind them a bag of dolls sat making small ruffling sounds once in a while as the night breeze blew against it.


	6. Needed Protection

Chapter Six

-Kotori's Dream-

Blush pink sakura petals flew gently around the small running figure of Kotori. Light childish giggles filled the empty white void as the small child held out her arms with a smile as she ran toward the arms of her family. A tall figure with silver hair and a sharp face held out his arms in return toward her.

"Daddy! Mommy! Ka-kun! Shinji-chan!"

The Father with his arms open stood together with his wife, who had a young baby in her arms, and his young but eldest son.

Before the little Kotori could reach her family the father's smile slowly melted away as a frown replaced it as one by one each family member began disappearing. Shimora, the father, stood last as a disgusted look fell upon his face.

Slowing down Kotori stopped as her father finally faded away with a disappointed look.

"Daddy?..Mommy?...Ka-kun?...SHINJI-CHAN!"

Her pleas echoed as small crystal tears fell down her cheeks and fall against the wooden plank floor. Around her a room began forming as ruby red liquid splattered the walls. Looking around desperatly and frightfully she covered her face in her hands only to feel warm liquid smear(?) on her cheeks. With wide eyes she lowered her hands away from her hands to see the same ruby liquid cover her small hands.

"Kotori...chan..."

Turning her head slowly she saw a black clothed figure standing over a pile of corpses.

Father..

Mother...

Shinji...

The bodies of her three family members were piled a top each other infront of the figure.

"Kotori...chan..."

Moving her eyes toward the figure she dropped to her knees in suprise as her best friend stepped into the light of the moon.

"Dante...w-why...WHY!"

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as each tear began changing color, from clear to red.

"So we can be together...forever..."

Stepping toward the fallen figure of Kotori the now identified murderer, Dante, dropped his bloodied kunais.

"For us..."

"H-how...could you.."

Covering her ears with her bloodied hands she shook her head with wide eyes.

"This isn't real...this..isn't...real!"

"Kotori!"

The voice of her elder brother rang through the air as Kakashi stood at the door in his anbu suit and mask.

In a flash she was in Kakashi's arms and moving away from an open door that lead into the dark room. A kunai rushed out from the room toward her.

"Your...MINE!"

Before the sharp weapon could reach her she felt herself fall alone.

"Kotori..."

Kotori felt cold air rush against her.

"Kotori..."

Her eyes slowly closed feeling an empty feeling.

-End dream-

"Kotori!"

Kotori's head snapped up as she woke from her nightmare.

"...Naruto-san?"

"Yeah...are you alright?"

"Yes...I supose so...where are we?"

Both genins hung in the air as they hung from shackles. Three black brick walls surrounded their sides and behind as large metal bars infront of them blocked them from the outside world.

"I...I don't know.." Naruto said quietly as he looked around tiredly.

The effects of the poison darts still lingered in their bodies making them temporairly paralyzed.

Suspense choked both children as an eerie silence hung in the air, at which neither Kotori or Naruto broke knowing nothing they could say would comfurt the other. Sasuke was at his house and Kakashi-sensei/nii-chan was helping at the fair. Neither would know Naruto and Kotori were gone until the next day. This was another moment when Kotori regretted declining Kakashi's offer at which she could live with him, at least if she lived with him, he would something was wrong when he went home to find Kotori wasn't there.

A thin line of sweat covered Kotori as she recalled her drearm. Turning her head weakly around she felt a small but refreshing breeze press against her hot skin cooling her down instantly.

"Kotori-chan...what are you thinking about?"

Returning from her thoughts she looked towards Naruto, who was staring out the small bared window near the ceiling at the large full moon which was strangly glowing blue, a small blush took her cheeks as he seemed to be glowing also in her eyes.

"...Kotori-chan?"

"A-ah...I'm thinking about...if Kakashi-nii-chan, Sasuke-san, or Sakura-chan would notice we we're gone...and if they'd save us in time..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure they'll come in time! and if not, I'll protect you!"

-Kotori's POV-

Protect...me...

I felt the corner of my eyes burn as everything seemed to take a slight blur. Moving my head away from Naruto I felt a few tears escape and either fly in the air or slide down her cheeks slightly.

I felt embarressment hit me that it only took two simple words to make me shed tears.

Some Ninja I am...

"Kotori-chan...please don't cry...I'm sorry if I said something wrong..."

"N-no...it's not that Naruto-san...i-it..."

I felt my throat swell up as I struggled to keep my tears and sobs to myself.

"Don't cry...please...for me...for Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke! We...I don't like seeing you hurt...I'll protect you! I promise!" Naruto said desperatly as he struggled with his chains trying to get free.

At those words more tears dampened my cheek as I closed my eyes, then everything darkened for a few moments as a memory took on.

-Flashback-

A young Kotori sat on her knees with her face in her hands crying as numerous cuts and beginnings of bruises covered her small body. Around her boys and some girls stood snickering and staring disgusted at the fallen girl. A few boys stepped foward kicking Kotori's books scattering them farther away.

"Brat, we'll teach you not to listen to us!" Said the oldest looking boy who was slight pudgy but tall for his age.

A boy next to the pudgy boy raised his fist with a smirk, "Your brother's not here to save you this time!" he said as his fist connected with Kotori's stomach.

Pushed back from the force she fell back limply, pain hit her like lightening from her head down as it hit against the cement floor. Laughter from the children was heard as Kotori coughed up blood, rolling weakly onto her stomach she attempted to sit up. A foot from the same boy before was brought back as it flew back foward toward Kotori's unguarded stomach. Before it could even reach her the boy fell back as a rock hit his forehead.

Sitting up rubbing his small forehead which adorned a small red print the boy let out an angry growl, "Who the hell threw that!"

"I did!"

All eyes were turned to the left where a boy their age stood with clenched fists.

"What the hell do you wa-" Before the pudgy boy could finish, the boy who threw the rock ran foward punching him on the stomach.

The boy now identified as Dante began fighting off both the boys and girls who charged at him for a fight.

After a few minutes of punches, kicks, and blood splatters, Dante stood alone next to Kotori with a couple of bruises and small amount of cuts.

Bending down next to Kotori, Dante reached out a hand toward the battered girl. Inching away from his hand slowly, Kotori winced from the pain but lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Thank you..."

Frowning as she retreated from him, Dante let out a sigh as he held out a hand for her insted with a gentle smile.

"My name is Dante...and your welcome..p-please don't cry!" the little boy said as he tried to calm down the girl but before he knew it, the girl was in his arms crying.

Blinking he wrapped his arms around her after a few seconds trying to calm her and her crying.

With small sniffles, Kotori shook in Dante's arms, "My name...is Kotori..." she said hesitately.

"Well Kotori..from now on, I'll protect you, I promise you..."

-End Flashback-

-End POV-

A few minutes passed through small room as it came to the silence again as both genins were trapped within their minds.

After watching a clip of her childhood memory it hit Kotori like a thousand bricks.

It wasn't the words that made her cry, it was the meaning behind them. It brought anger, bitterness, pain, and dissapointment to her, but also reassurance and happiness. Glancing at Naruto she felt her spirits lift a great amount, she knew she could count on Naruto to keep his promise. It didn't seem like it to her at first but now it was perfectly clear that Naruto wasn't the one to break a promise over anything not even personal needs.

Naruto felt great amounts of weight put on his shoulders as he watched as Kotori zone out on her own little world, crying. The clear liquid glimmered against the moon's rays as they rolled down her pink tinted cheeks. After struggling with his chains he knew it was hopeless, especially with a half asleep body and the fact that is was slowly turning fully asleep as his body began shutting down one by one. He hated to admit it but he was tired and needed sleep...and maybe a midnight snack.

Sighing inwardly he turned his head to check up on Kotori only to stare into the eyes of his teammate and crush.

He was about to ask a question when a smile and tired eyes greeted him, feeling some of the weight fall off his shoulders he gave the best smile he could bring up at the time back knowing that the smile she gave him was all the answer he needed.

Both genins were tired and needed sleep desperately and as much as they wanted it they needed to stay on guard in case something happened. Eye-lids began slipping downward as it seemed time had immensly slowed down. Arms ached from hanging in mid air as they felt as if their arms would pop out of their sockets. Choking from the tick air and little space to breath from between their shoulders, they felt themselves come to the edge of dreamland and reality.

CLANK! TICK!TICK!TICK!

As the bar door moved simutaneously together to the right as a siloette stepped into the dark jail causing both sleepy genins to jump out of their skins nearly making both of them pee from suprise.

"Well well well, and how are my two favorite prisoners doing?" a deep but mezmorizing(-.-?) voice boomed as it was accomanied by a chuckle.


	7. Angels and Dry Cleaning

Chapter Seven

Time seemed to have paused once the voice of her past hit her weak figure. Suddenly everything seemed like it had been magnified signifigantly, she could _hear_ and _smell _everything. The sounds of water dripping from a near by corner were heard like gun shots as each drop of liquid pounded down onto the still surface of a small puddle, causing it to ripple quietly. Her ears throbbed like a heart would, in a gentle rhythm. Her stomach had to be another case, her stomach had felt as if it had dropped and yet never reached the bottom, butterflies and the queezy feeling occupied the now empty space in her stomach. Then all together it clenched together as if she were to empty her stored food and nasty-flavored acid all at once.

Staring at main character of her past she knew instantly he was the reason why she and Naruto were there. Well, why _she_ was there but not why Naruto was there. Why hadn't he left him in front of his home, why had he braught one of her close friends here--with her. Staring at his now well shaped face she felt as if she couldn't breath anymore, he had grown so much. She had to admit, he had grown into a handsome boy but it was obvious he hasn't grown mentally. Her breath was harsh and painful as the muscles in her throat clenched tightly against eachother. Breathing straight became hard for her with her tight throat, why was he making her feel this way?

She just wanted to start over, to forget--to never look back.

Why was this happening now, when she had made friends.

Her eyes stung painfully as she snapped out of her reveree and sent a full force glare at the now grown teen, Dante.

Naruto didn't know what was happening but had a bad feeling about this guy. He obviously was bad news and was also a major part to why he and Kotori-chan was chained to the ceiling. He felt his stomach drop when Kotori disappeared into her own world once again. This was hardly the time to doze off and Naruto knew that clearly but he also knew that she hadn't left him hanging out of will.

Staring at the man who entered, Naruto examined him with hard eyes. He wasn't a man, but a teenager just like him and the rest of the team. A crown of black hair sat on his head spiked upwards, Naruto could barely make out the color of his eyes but managed through. Two crystal-blue eyes were staring intently towards-Kotori?-even though he was talking to both of them.

Naruto felt his throat rumble as he growled at the boy, "Who are you," he commanded though horsely because of his dry throat.

Suprising both Kotori and the man.

The boy chuckled in response but spoke after, "Ah, I forgot you didn't know me for a while..hmm..My name is Dante, nothing less."

"I'm Na-"

"Yes, yes I know who you are, you are Uzumaki Naruto. Team Seven-Group members: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kotori. Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Your goal is to become the Hokage of the Leaf, and lastly, you are the demon container of the Fox Demon who terrorized and nearly destroyed Kohana completely," Dante inturpted in a business manner.

By the time Dante finished, Naruto was angered but suprised at the same time. Unlike Kotori who was suprised yet not suprised at the same time. It suprised her that he knew so much about Naruto and caused her to panik at the thought of him knowing information that would destroy her and the others. Through all this it didn't suprise her that he knew so much, he was a very bright and sneaky kid and it made sense that he still was the same boy from her childhood.

"Now," Dante chuckled as he continued but in a gentler and peaceful tone, "Kotori, my _love_, you look more beautiful then ever...and stronger might I add...I've missed you..." At the last part, he said quietly and in a desperate voice as he reached out to touch her cheek. To him, she looked like a china piece just waiting to be broken in a million pieces and then reassembled by her true one - and yet, she was strong, almost as strong as him which was a good yet bad thing. Her hate for him was intoxicating, he didn't like it, he wished for her to love him as she once did.

Before his finger could reach her flesh she lashed out and made an attempt to bite his finger off. Chuckling out loud he grinned inwardly, she had become more wild through her years - something he would have fun taming.

She was..._perfect_ and all his.

"Now now, if you arn't willing enough to get along, I'll have to leave you here until the next day," he said with amusment.

"Get along with my foot!" Naruto shouted as he kicked out his foot towards Dante's face.

A smacking sound was heard as Naruto's foot was caught in Dante's hand in a tight grip suprising Naruto and causing Kotori's glare toward Dante to become colder.

"Naruto-san!" Kotori shouted worriedly.

"I'm fi-OW!" Naruto wailed out in pain as the grip on his foot tightened immensly sending waves of pain shooting from his ankle like fire. Growling he tried to yank his foot out from Dante's grip but found it more painful.

"Come now, is that how you treat a person much higher than you?"

"Dante! Let him go! He has nothing to do with us!"

"That is where you are wrong my dear Kotori, he brought himself into our situation along with Sasuke and Sakura," he said smoothly as he dropped Naruto's foot, "Kakashi will be thrilled to hear that."

Panting, Naruto winced in pain as he moved his injured foot slightly.

'Man, he's fast and strong...this is going to be harder than I thought...' Naruto thought as he tried to regain his breath while trying to ignore the bruise marks forming on his ankle.

He sickened her, yet Kotori knew a part of her still loved him and yerned for his touch and care. But the rebel part of her yelled out and wished to tear him limb from limb to what he had done to her and the others.

He would pay!

She made sure of that.

"Now, are we willing to get along and speak civilly with no violence?"

"Bite me, I'd rather stay here hanging than talk to your ugly face!" she snapped angrly, _Liar_.

Her remark scared Naruto, he didn't know she could talk like that.

Scary..yet...wow...

"Yeah!" Naruto added with a glare.

The fox's glare was nothing to him but Kotori's glare hurt him in a way. With a sneer he slauntered off out of the cage counting the hours until they snapped and begged for their lives.

Kotori knew what he was thinking and nearly spat at his shoes, she and neither was Naruto giving up. But...she had high hopes her brother and the others would find them soon.

"Kakashi...Sasuke...Sakura..anyone..please come soon..." she whispered quietly looking up at the bright blue moon.

Naruto strained to hear her last words but managed to catch them, agreeing with her mentally he sighed tiredly as he felt himself drift off against his own will.

Glancing at the sleeping Naruto she too felt tired, Kotori tried to fight the dizziness and suceeded...but only for a short while. A few minutes after Naruto, Kotori had fallen into dreamland and became completely oblivious to the world around her.

With Sakura

Sitting infront of her mirror Sakura ran her red brush through her pink hair as she stared at her reflection in thought. Why does Sasuke keep hurting her, she wished for so much more from him. She knew she was very close to solving Sasuke until...Kotori.

Narrowing her eyes she clenched her brush as she thought of her new team member with much anger. It's all her fault, all hers, she is the reason why Sasuke is ignoring her, Sakura...

NO...no, what was she thinking, Kotori is her friend. She's nicer than the others and didn't make fun my--forehead, unlike _Ino_, but, then again-Ino was her best friend also. Until Sasuke came, they went from best friends to great enemies.

'It's not fair...' Sakura thought with watered eyes.

But...Kotori didn't let Sasuke get inbetween them and she doesn't seem intrested in him. Well, she doesn't act like it, she looked more intrest in Naruto.

Setting the brush down Sakura looked back at her reflection with a smile. Kotori said she was beautiful and didn't judge her, that was all Sakura needed, a friend she could finally talk to.

A solitary tear slid down Sakura's tinted cheek and over her chapped lips quietly and onto her fisted hands.

Sasuke

A strangled cry was heard as the sweaty figure of a half dressed Sasuke sat up from the arms of his sheets. Panting heavily his shoulders heaved up and down with ached muscles. Looking down at his lap at his clenched fists he winced as he forved himself to relax and open his fists. Closing his eyes slowly he strained one of his hands to run through his dampened hair.

"Just a dream...nothing, but a dream..." he whispered to the shadows of his room.

Proping one of his legs he opened his eyes looking out through the window. The moonlight showered onto him giving him a glittering look as the moon's reflection glissened(?) against his beads of sweat.

Pressing his back against the cool wall he closed his eyelids half way thinking about his dream.

:Dream:

Sitting in what looks to be a plain white room with no door Sasuke held a warm body against his. Looking down to see the bundle in his arms he looked into a blindfold. Silver bangs framed her pale face as wavy tangles flowed down her back. Sasuke strained to look through the black blindfold covering the girl's eyes. Feeling his fustration melt away he held her closer to find out two pearl colored wings prouding out through the bare back of the girl.

A simple egyption white robe covered her, her small hands gripped his white shirt tightly.

_Help..._

_Me..._

Sasuke looked around the quiet room taking shallow breaths, suddenly he felt some sort of moisture soak into his shirt. Looking down at her once more he watched with wide eyes as the girl lifted her face from his shirt. Blood smeared her cheeks as two streaks of red tears flow down her tainted cheeks. Her blind fold had also been soaked in the substance.

Unwrapping one of his arms from around her he reached to touch her cheek until the weight on him from her disappeared as well as her body. Her body disapated into a flock of white butterflies. Looking down at his bare arms he watched with his onyx eyes as the butterflies seemed to fade away.

Everything suddenly slowed down as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath he opened his eyes to find himself falling into an endless pit. Light snow floated around him falling on him and with him into the empty void. His body numbed as they took a sickly pale color.

_Help..._

_Me..._

Closing his eyes once more he felt warm arms once again surround him. Opening his eyes he met the blindfold once more, droplets of blood floated around him from her. A small smile graced her pink glossed lips. Her large wings were folded behind her giving off a soft glow.

Reaching up his numb arms he clasped them over the fabric of the blindfold.

Silk...

They felt so nice against his fingers, gently pulling them off he watched as it moved away from her face to reviel closed eyelids.

A last blood tear flowed down her cheek as she opened her eyes showing him his worst nightmare.

He let out a bone-chilling scream as a pair of fully developed sharigan eyes bore into his soul.

Slowly the warm arms turned cold as his angel became into his _brother_ who had a pair of black angel wings prouding from his back.

_Sasuke.._

Two pale arms then the face of his angel phased through Itachi, she was transparent so you could barely see her pale figure she had her eyes closed to the relief of Sasuke. A sad smile greeted him as the arms wrapped around his neck in a gentle grip. Her cool skin warmed his instantly, Sasuke closed his eyes as her face leaned towards his.

_Sasuke..._

:End Dream:

Closing his eyes tightly Sasuke remembered the _angel's_ touch and how she made him feel. It brought a wave of shivers yet comfort, he yerned for her touch and wished to stay in her arms.

In his position the moonlight cooled his skin as the thought of his angel lullied him to sleep.

With Kakashi

Dusting his hands Kakashi let out a yawn, looking around the now almost cleared area he felt a faint queezy feeling.

"Iruka-san, I'm going now do you think you can handle the rest?" Kakashi said turning his head toward the young teacher.

With a smile Iruka waved his hand in the air, "You've helped enough, you can go now-G'night!" he said turning back to the boxes. With a small smile Kakashi began walking toward his home still wondering about the feeling as it grew as he continued closing the distance between him and his home.

A foul smell lifted into the air as a squishing noise came from under Kakashi. Blinking out of his thoughts he looked down to groan inwardly, just when he thought today was going to end well..

Balancing himself with one foot he scraped the other on a rock near by trying to ignore the smell of dog dumplings.

"Maybe this was the feeling..." he murmered grudgly as he stalked off into his home but took his sandels off before entering. Placing his shoe in a small cabinet he made a note to clean his shoe. Sitting on one of his large black couches he closed his eyes as the strange feeling remained.

Leaning back against the soft cushions he placed his feet on the coffee table only to feel a smooth surface insted of the cold hard glass. Sitting up adruptedly he snatched the note his foot fell on imediately.

"I left your dry cleaning in your kitchen, sorry I didn't have time to fold it all. Sincerely-Naomi..."

Kakashi blinked then set the note down slowly heading toward the kitchen in a stalking motion.


	8. Eye of the Dragon

I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I've been getting ready for school and such and I'm having a nervous break down. I managed to ignore it enough to write this. This is like a pointless chapter, to me that is. I really don't want to start high school, but I have to...

:sighs and bows:

I'm sorry...please forgive me if you can.

Chapter Eight - Eye of the Dragon

"But nii-chan! I want to go with you!" A Ten and a half year old Kotori whined as she tugged on her older brothers hand.

"No Kotori, it's too dangerous!" Kakashi said as he dropped her off at their neighbors home.

"Thank you again Ms. Hiro, I don't know how to repay you," Kakashi said to the elder waiting at the door step of the small home.

"Oh no no it's alright, it'll be a pleasure to take care of your little sibling." Ms. Hiro said patting Kotori on the head and taking her hand.

With a smile Kakashi bent down infront of Kotori and frowned lightly at the fear flicking in her eyes, "Don't worry she'll take good care of you while I'm gone, I'll only be gone for a few weeks. I promise I'll bring you back something!" he said smiling from under his mask as a smile lit her eyes at the thought of a gift.

"Okay! But I'll miss you nii-chan..." Kotori said with a quiet sniffle while hugging him around the neck.

Keeping his smile he let her go and and pushed off the ground and began jumping from building to building toward the Hokage's office. Watching her brother move farther and farther away from her two tears slid down her plump cheeks.

"Common you brat! I've got chores for you to do!" Ms. Hiro said suddenly switching from the homely elder look to a sinister one.

With wide eyes Kotori began struggling as she was pulled into the home.

:Two months later:

In front of the eldery woman, Kotori stood shaking.

"You stupid clumsy girl! How dare you embaress me like that!" Ms. Hiro yelled slapping Kotori harshly on the cheek.

Snapping her head to the side Kotori held her cheek with teary eyes, "I-I'm so-" Kotori was inturpted with another slap. Falling to the ground Kotori closed her eyes tightly recalling the moment where one of Ms. Hiro's friends had visited for tea.

:Flashback:

"Goodness! She's so thin come here deary," Said Miss Miho as she spotted the little child comming with a tray of tea and cups.

Shaking lightly Kotori forced a smile and glanced at Ms. Hiro for permission. With a light glare Ms. Hiro nodded slightly, gulping lightly she began walking toward the older woman until she tripped on the rug sending both the hot kettle of tea and cups onto Miss Miho.

With a scream Miss Miho jumped up trying to get the hot tea off her.

After a series of apologies and towels, Miss Miho walked off toward her house after telling Ms. Hiro and Kotori it was alright. Once the door was closed and footsteps of the woman were faint, Ms. Hiro began at Kotori yelling and hitting her constantly.

:End Flashback:

"Stand up you whelp!" Ms. Hiro yelled out at the fallen figure.

With a quiet whimper Kotori stood up shakily only to have a vase thrown at her and to fall on her knees clutching her left eye screaming. Grabbing Kotori by the hair Ms. Hiro threw her on the wall to shut her up.

"Quiet you stupid girl!"

Standing up quietly Kotori dropped her bloodied hands as they reached into her right kimono sleeve to retrieve the kunai she had stolen from Kakashi long ago.

"Next time you do something like that I'll make sure you won't get food for a wee-w-what are you doing!"

Taking uneasy but strong steps toward the old woman Kotori raised her head to show numerous bleeding scars covering her left upper cheek and currently closed eye. They bled heavily as the blood flowed down her cheek and to her chin where they dripped into her clothes and the wooden floor of the dining room.

"Stay back!" Ms. Hiro said in a tone of anger and fear.

Continuing on her way toward the elder Kotori felt something warm spread through her body. Turning away from the child Ms. Hiro turned to dash for the door only to crash into a little figure and have something sharp rip through her clothes and into her abandom. With wide eyes she stepped away from the child standing at the doorway with a bloodied kunai clutched in her hand.

Kotori didn't know what came over her as she dashed infront of her guardian and stab her. But, for some reason she felt no guilt, she felt satisfaction pulse through her. A grin spread over her lips as her uninjured eye's pupil seemed to strech out vertically(Uhh...) into a thin line, not like a cat's pupil but thinner, much like a dragon.

Pain spread over the injured old lady like fire as she dropped to her knees holding her stomach.

"You demon! Stay away from me!" Ms. Hiro yelled out feebily catching the sight of the 'demon's' eye. Shivers ran down her spine as she let out a bloody murder scream at the Kotori's actions.

Her grin slipping lightly Kotori took a step foward throwing Kakashi's kunai toward the old lady. A sickening crack and a thump was heard as the kunai drove itself into the skull of Ms. Hiro killing her instantly. Staring at the limp body the switch that had snapped seemed to flick back as Kotori's pupil turned back into that of a human. Her bottom lip quivering Kotori moved back into one of the corners of the kitchen falling onto her bottom. Pulling up her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them tightly as she lowered her head into her arms and knees. Peaking from above her arms she stared frozen at the sight of the pale body with one eye as the other was no longer useful. Then it all hit her, she was a _murderer_ a cold blooded killer.

A series of thumping sounds and the sound of a door slamming echoed through the abandoned house. A wide eyed Kotori ran, ran as fast as she could toward her home to wait for her brother there as numerous thoughts scanned through her mind.

_Was she a criminal?_

_Had she done the right thing?_

_Had Ms. Hiro deserved death?_

_Would she go to jail?_

_Would she die?_

_What would nii-chan think?_

_What would her nii-chan think..._

The last question seemed to make her heart stop for a breif moment. Her brother, her last family and friend, he would hate her and leave her once he found out. With a broken heart Kotori fainted from exhaugstion, stress, and blood loss.

* * *

:With Kakashi and remaining team members: 

"I found a note last night on my bed, Naruto and Kotori have been kidnapped, we have to go and rescue them." Kakashi said calmly but his eye flicked with anger.

With wide eyes Sakura gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Shouldn't we go tell Hokage-sama?" she questioned quietly.

"No, this has to do with family matters, she won't be of any help. If you don't want to you don't have to go," Kakashi told them fearing lightly(As in, he knows they can protect themselves and probably escape if they wanted to) for his students lifes.

"Hn, I'm going.." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes and clenched fists in anger, 'Kotori..Naruto..hang in there(...all they can do is hang..)' Sasuke thought admitting inwardly that he actually cared for Naruto and Kotori, as a team mate that is, only as a team mate...right?

Visibly shaking Sakura thought about what Naruto and Kotori could be going through. 'No, I'll be strong, Kotori and Naruto need me! Kotori...she's like a best friend...even though I don't know her well..and Naruto, nothing will ever be the same without him, and besides, Sasuke-kun is going!' with determined thoughts Sakura clenched her fists with a stern look.

"I'm going too Kakahsi-sensei!" Sakura said firmly as she stared at her sensei.

Staring at his students Kakashi's eye seemed to soften some what, 'They both have strong feelings toward Naruto and Kotori, good, it'll help them greatly. Who knows how strong that gaki has become..' he thought.

"Thank you, but I'm warning you not to underestimate this guy, he may be around the same age as you guys but he isn't someone to mess with, he's a quick learner and can get to you to use your own attacks against you so pack anything you really need, don't bring anything useless, we're going tomarrow," Kakashi said trying to remember everything he knew about the little boy that use to be Kotori's best friend.

"Tomarrow!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled out suprised and angrily.

"Yes tomarrow, I know Dante, he won't do anything to them he cares too much for Kotori and knowing her she won't let anything happen to Naruto. You need a good rest and extra time to prepare. We go early in the morning at five AM sharp, meet me here," and with that Kakashi dissappeared without a trace.

'Kotori...Naruto, stay strong..'

* * *

:Naruto's Dream: 

Standing infront a wooden gate covered in strong heavy chains, Naruto watched as it shook as the demon inside of him struggled to escape.

_How much strength did he need to save Kotori and himself?_

_Would he need to release the demon inorder to escape?_

_What if it escaped and hurt Kotori..._

_Kotori..._

A faint image of Kotori smiling at the fair appeared infront of the gates.

_What arn't you telling me..._

Her smile slowly disappeared as black threads wrapped tightly around her throat and arms pulling her through the chained doors.

_'Fool...you think you can save her? Release me...and I'll save you both..'_ A voice rumbled through the darkness.

Stepping back, still in shock from Kotori's disappearance, Naruto looked around frantically.

_W-who's there!_

_'Me of course...'_ said the voice as it's words echoed through the darkness.

_WHO!_

Naruto yelled out glaring at the darkness backing into the wooden door, a chuckle met him as a reply as two invisible arms yanked him against the chained doors.

Shaking, the young ninja froze as a warm breath blew against his neck.

_'Release me...NOW!'_

Naruto was forced away from the door and onto his knees as the image of Kotori covered in claw marks and bruises appeared infront of him wearing tattered remains of her kimono.

_'Naruto...help me.'. _Kotori's voice said weakly as one of her hands reached out toward him.

With wide eyes Naruto sat on his hands and knees staring at her wounded body as he felt a cool hand rest against his cheek.

Reaching out back at her, he was to touch her face but watched as his hand fell through. A small smile was placed on her lips as she ignored his hand which just sat there where her brain was supose to be. Her thumb ran lightly over his cheek to wipe away the small tear that had escaped his large blue eyes.

_Kotori...KOTORI!_

Naruto yelled out as tears began falling down his cheeks like waterfalls as she disappeared.

:End Dream:

"Kotori!" Naruto yelled out in his sleep before snapping his eyes open.

Looking around he panted lightly as he spotted Kotori hanging limply bathing in the morning's rays.

_She's not gone...she's still here..._

Forgetting where he was he yerned a hug from her as his body shook lightly from the morning dew.Naruto felt exhaugstion hit him again as his heart slowed down into a low beat. With a last glance at Kotori, Naruto fell back into a dreamless sleep waiting for the worst later in the day.

* * *

Unknown to both kidnapped ninjas, Dante sat in his office staring at a small screen watching their every move with a small grin on his face. 

_Take a nap...you'll need it..._

He thought bitterly towards Naruto as he watched him go back to sleep.

_You won't take her away from me, no one will, I'll get rid of them all at once...painfully..._

Dante knew of Sasuke's and Naruto's obvious growing affections toward Kotori. He wouldn't allow it, Kotori was his and his alone, she had always been his and always will be.

_Kotori...my beautiful butterfly..._

The camera zoomed in on Kotori's sleeping face, breathing quietly in and out with a peaceful but slightly disturbed look. Dante reached out a finger and stroked the screen quietly as his grin grew.

_All will be right, soon...very soon..._


	9. White Walls

Chapter 9:White Walls

_Past_

Kotori's POV

White walls, that was the first thing I had seen when I woke from my everlasting slumber.

Was I in Heaven?

No...Heaven is no place for demons..

God wouldn't forgive me..

Oniichan wouldn't forgive me...

...Who would?

I listened to the soft beeping of the heart moniter beside me as I lay dorment on what I knew was a hospital bed. What would happen to me when I was to leave this prison?

Oniichan...

What will he say?

I didn't mean to kill her...

But why...why do I not feel guilt?

The plain clock ticked and tocked rhythmatically in the corner of my room harmonizing with the heart monitor.

How long have I lived without the knowledge of the demon I am?

Why didn't Oniichan tell me?...why...

End of POV

Kotori's thoughts were inturpted as the only door to the quiet room creaked open letting in a rather plump woman who Kotori guessed was a medical-nin or a nurse.

"My goodness! Your awake deary, your brother was quite worried for you. You gave us quite a..." the nurse's speech began to drown out as Kotori ignored her staring out the window of the small room with a vacent yet scared look. Waddling beside Kotori the nurse pressed a button beside the bed causing the head of the bed to rise slightly propping up the small child.

"I'll go call your brother, he must be quite afraid since you've been sleeping for almost four months." The nurse muttered as she left the room but not before turning and smiling, "Why don't you rest a little more?"

Four months...

Was she really asleep for that long?

Kotori managed a short nod as she kept her eyes glued to the window.

With a small frown the nurse left the room with a heavy heart feeling pity for the small child.

Catching the small gesture Kotori narrowed her eyes lightly as she tilted her head staring up at the white ceiling, once again.

She needed no pity..

She didn't need anybody...

A warm soothing aura seemed to surround her once more as before.

Especially those who don't know...

Oniichan...

* * *

_Present_

White walls, a kind of de ja vue feeling spirled down her spine as Kotori stared up at the familiar yet different ceiling. It had been an hour since Kotori had awoken in a room that could only be described as a girl's ideal fantasy bedroom. Beautifully painted walls, wide open space, a large king sized canopy bed propped up next to a small yet spacy balcony. Smooth and well sculpted furniture aligned almost every inch and corner of the room along with a full body mirror, which was convieniatly(?) placed infront of the bed.

By the fantasy bedroom, a dreary feeling floated around her.

With full access to the view of herself from the mirror, since she was placed upon some neatly stacked, comfortable, pillows, Kotori stared at her twin with both eyes seeing a sharp face with thin glossed lips and smoothly lined eyes that held a motherly look. But, with every perfection comes a flaw, within the confinds of her left eye a round black sphere lined in red lay as a long thing red line drug itself from the top of the sphere to the bottom of the sphere creating a splitting look. If examined closely, a faint white word was painted into the black sphere in plain kanji(?), Ryu.

Adorning her body was a simple yet eligant white kimono and insted of her usually messy bun her hair was set free from it's bounds as it draped along her shoulder and back in a wavy lazy fashion.

Kotori knew this was all _his_ doing.

Naruto, she knew he would be safe...at least safe enough to stay alive. That bastard would keep Naruto alive for his own entertainment and amusement. It disgusted her and increased her heart rate. She needed to save Naruto as soon as possible, he didn't know what _he_ could do.

Naruto awoke as a soft tickling feeling on his nose caused him to sneeze.

Sleep...

Tired...

Was the thoughts running through his head until reality hit him.

KOTORI!

Sitting up adruptedly, wait..sitting up?

Naruto stared at his surroundings and himself. He was completely clean and unharmed, as for his surroundings- around him a lush forest was in every corner of his vision.

Where was he! He needed to go find help, no he needed to save Kotori! Who ever that dude was, is obviously a threat to him and her. He needed to find her!

Standing up he began running towards his right, or atleast he would have if it wasn't for the giant spider that had jumped from above him landing heavily on the ground shaking up the ground.

Weapons! Narutor needed weapons.

Looking around frantically he spotted a belt. Dashing towards it quickly Naruto picked it up before jumping up onto a branch as a long hairy leg burried itself into the ground where he and the belt stood.

With a rapid beating heart Naruto pulled out the contents of the belt.

A dozen Kunais.

Five Shurikens

And some...candy?

Staring at the 5 glossy balls on his palm Naruto had a clueless look until he spotted the scriptures written on the red balls. They weren't candy, they were smoke bombs! Delight came as Naruto found protection from the kunais, shruikens, and smoke bombs. But Sorrow followed as Naruto found out the suposibly sweet mouth-watering looking orbs were somthing smelly, blinding, and peper tasting.

With the the weapons securly pocked Naruto jumped onto another tree as the tree he once stood on was clung onto by the spider. Pulling out a kunai Naruto got ready to save Kotori from "the dude" by defeating everything that got in his way and his first obsticle was the spider.

* * *

Camped by a stream three figures sat with sorrowful faces Kakashi the worst, with Sasuke and Sakura following. Each sat around the small fire they built eating to build their energy. It had been a day since their departure from the towering walls of their home. Both children were worn out from jumping trees for 15 hours. They were allowed the other hours to eat and sleep Kakashi knew better than to drive them to their limits before they arrived, he wasn't that heartless. Though having a strong yern to continue traveling Kakashi rested against a tree watching over the children. 

They were far from their destination but Kakashi's will grew stronger each day. They would make it and save Kotori and Naruto with or without killing Shinji death of the enemy might cost them the lives of the ones they were saving or those who were helping.


	10. Found

Chapter Ten - Found

"Auuugh!"

Naruto screamed as he was once again thrown into a tree trunk by a large spider. Struggling up he coughed lightly, wincing as he felt his bones snap against eachother.(For those who don't know what that is, it's basically like what you people call "Cracking your knuckles," when you crack your knuckles your bones snap against each other wearing away the cartilage.)Growling he grabbed his blood stained kunai tossing it right between the spider's multiple eyes. Panting he watched as the spider dropped to the ground limply, this spider was the fifth one he had killed. Tattered clothes hung on his bruised and scratched body, his jacket, or at least what was left of it, was tied around his waist. Long scratches on his black shirt exposed his burning muscles to the cooling air of the forest. Streams of blood soaked into Naruto's orange pants and jacket, slowing Naruto down greatly.

Ignoring his aching body he ran past the spider but not before grabbing the kunai embedded in the spider's head. Jumping into the air he flew way past the tree tops to glance at his surroudings. Whirling around, Naruto's eyes widened as he spotted a faint smoke rising from a small open space in the middle of the forest.

'_Smoke...which means...FOOOD!No!No!Must concentrate...Kotori...save...must...but...so...HUNGRY!AUUGGHH_'Naruto was torn apart from thet two greatest things that was introduced into his life. Almost loosing his footing Naruto stumbled a top the branches running towards the area from where the smoke rose.

'_Maybe it's someone that can help!_' Naruto thought as he stopped hopping, a few trees away from the site. Panting he peaked from behind the trunk to glance at the site. Seeing an abandoned blank and supplies he jumped closer to have a look only to have a net fall over him pinning him to the ground.

"No! It buuurrrnnnnsss!" Naruto screamed out spasming in panic as he struggled tiredly, 'No...Kotori! I need he-' his thought was interupted as a familiar voice cried out his name. Ceasing his struggles he stared wide eyed at his sensei and friends with a slightly lifted heart.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out relieved.

Quickly removing the net Kakashi stepped aside as Sasuke pulled Naruto to his legs with the front of his(Naruto's) shirt.

"Where's Kotori," Sasuke demanded immediatly with a small glare.

"Sasuke! Let him go," Kakashi barked out,"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, but h-he has Kotori! We have to findmneh..." Naruto murmered just before he fell limp to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped out as she kneeled beside him, immediatly tending to his wounds.

Glaring at the forest Sasuke's fingers twitched, _'We're so close..._' he thought angrily(?).


	11. Portrait of Innocence

Chapter 11 : Portrait of Innocence

Fiddling with the edge of the laminated page Kotori stared with uneasy eyes at the colorful, clear portrait in front of her. Clutching the binder of the photo album she felt her heart swell up with anger and sadness.

"You know, I did it all for you love,"

Remaining unmoving Kotori led her hand away from the binder to trace the frames of the picture.

"I miss them too...but, I do not regret anything."

Flinching she sat stiff as a board her seat in a chair by the bookshelf as a pair of long slender arms appeared from either side of her forcing the book away from her numb fingers. With a chilled breath she watched sadly as the face of an innocent boy disappeared from her view.

'_Come back..._'

"No matter what you do, you can not bring them back. So you should stop torturing yourself," the amused speaker spoke.

Practically hearing his smile she growled quietly keeping her eyes on the book as it was carefully slipped back into the gap between a pair of books.

"...Where is Naruto?" She asked quietly with a raspy voice.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Dante turned around sharply to face the fire.

"He is...fre-"

"Liar! Where is he! Have you hurt him!" She cut off strongly.

'_Has he hurt him! That's a stupid question.._' she thought to herself sighing inwardly.

Chuckling lightly Dante tilted his head slightly to eye her face from the corner of his eyes.

"I assure you, it is not _I_ that you will have to worry about," he commented as he turned fully around to stalk in front of her. Tapping her chin twice he draped a blanket over her curled up figure.

With a wide grin he suddenly asked, "You really do not know, do you?"

Silence and a glare answered him.

"Well anyways you should stop worrying about him, and think about our up coming wedding, _my_ love," Dante emphasized darkly as she stepped out of the room slamming the door angrily.

'How dare she, I guess I waited a bit too long,' Dante thought angrily as he stalked down the hall slowly calming down, 'No matter though, everything will fall into place soon."

'She is after all, mine now. Though I should have finished off what Itachi failed. Hmph. He is no longer important anyways,' He thought with a smile as he clasped his hands behind him.

Closing her eyes tightly Kotori felt her bottom lip tremble quietly. Burying herself into the blanket she shook as tears began falling quietly. Spotting her wrist she felt herself fall deeper into the darkness.

–Flashback–

"LET GO OF ME!" Kotori screamed as she drug back into the very house she ran from. The Uchiha household. Closing her eyes she screamed inwardly for being a fool.

"You amuse me, this has to be the fifth time you escaped, yet not fled. And you don't know why, do you? Don't you get it? This is your home," Dante said chuckling from his seat on the floor mat in the tea room.

Shutting her eyes tightly Kotori remained silent while sitting on the ground helplessly.

"...Very well, I was afraid I would have to take drastic measures," He said bitterly as he stood abruptly moving in front of her.

Snapping her eyes open she began to back up in a crab walk just before she was grabbed by the back of the neck and left wrist.

"_Veykt ee lyoht idyk lynn_," Dante muttered quietly as his grip on her tighted.

With wide eyes she arched her back in shock as a chill at the brink of pain shot through every nerve in her body. Rolling her eyes back she fell to the floor with thunk as he calmly let her go staring in pride at his work.

Adorning her wrist and neck, a pair of blue rings imprinted on both appendages. Between the rings a sleek unreadably writing was burned into her skin letting fumes of burnt flesh waft from her neck and hand.

–End Flashback–

'_A seal, hmph,_' Kotori thought as she felt an invisible cage around her heart. Closing her eyes she saw from under lids a flash of red slitted eyes as the invisible cage inside, rattled furiously. Rubbing her neck quietly she thought of Naruto and the others.

'So this is how it feels to have a leash, poor Naruto...'

Dragging her eyes to the brown photo album Kotori slipped out of the chair as she wrapped the blanket around her. Ignoring the cold wooden floors, she walked to the book shelf pulling out the book from earlier. Leaning against the book shelf she slowly slid to the floor clutching the book. Shaking she opened the book to the same page that captured her full attention. Trembling pulled out the picture holding it close to her heart.

'_Do you hear it beat? Because I no longer can..._'

* * *

Glancing back at his battered students Kakashi felt a string in his heart be strummed. He felt bad for dragging them into his family matters.

'Then again, one of them is meant to know,' He thought with sympathy as he shot the dark fair headed individual, 'Sasuke, Kotori, I'm sorry you don't know...'

Closing his eyes tightly for a brief moment he calmly opened them as he stopped on a large branch with glaring eyes.

Blinking Kakashi's team stopped beside Kakashi on the same branch.

"Wha-AH!" Sakura screamed as she was pushed away by Naruto as everyone else jumped off the branch onto other tree limbs to dodge the rain of fire.

With wide eyes Sasuke instantly recognized the intruder.

"Itachi!" Sasuke and Kakashi recited angerily.

"Hm, sharp as usual...some more than others," A quiet voice echoed as a dark clad figure landed on what was left of Kakashi's previous branch as he directed his last comment to the frightened pink hair girl.

Shivering Sakura Haruno glanced at Itachi's face swooning slightly.

'He looks so much like Sasuke-kun!'

'He looks like the future Sasuke! But we shall remain faithful to Sasuke-kun!' Sakura's inner conscious declared as it pumped a fist into Sakura's nonexsistant brain matter. Fireworks blew in the darkness as Kohana's symbol on a flag waved.

Blushing lightly Sakura looked around hoping no one was staring at her, but to her suprise Itachi was glaring at her with a bored look.

"I see you've lost her...again, Kakashi," Itachi spoke sharply before anyone could open their mouths.

Remaining silent Sasuke and Naruto watched with a shocked look while thinking, _'He knows Kotori!_'

"I thought I could rely on you to take care of the future of _our_ clan, Kakashi," Itachi spoke with a hint of bitterness and anger.

"Dante," was Kakashi's only answer.

Instantly Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi noticed a slightly twitch of Itachi's figure.

"Hm, does he know?" Itachi glancing quickly from Kakashi to Sasuke and back to Kakashi.

Shaking his head Kakashi relaxed realizing that Itachi was not there to harm them.

Stepping foward Sasuke shook in anger, about feeling everything burst inside. Sasuke finally burst as Itachi turned his head fully to him and Naruto with a slight grin.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he clutched onto his kunai attacking his brother.

"Hm," Itachi replied as he simply jumped away onto the same branch as Kakashi. Standing confidently next to the tall silver haired man.

Growling Sasuke stood on the burnt branch glaring from Kakashi to Itachi wondering with the rest of his teammates why Kakashi was not attacking the missing-nin.

"He is not here to fight us, guys. Chill," Kakashi said in his usual bored manner with a slip of seriousness.

Smirking Itachi stared at the glaring students that all jumped onto the burnt branch parallel to them.

"He is-"

"To assist you, this once." Itachi finished with a strict expression.

Smiling slightly from under his mask Kakashi nodded at the dumbfound and angery expressions.

"BUT HE IS THE ENEMY!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as a vein looked like it would pop from his forehead.

Clutching his kunai tightly, Sasuke shook furiously in anger as he glared at his teacher and past brother.

Staring sadly at Sasuke Kakashi though solemnly, '_You'll know soon..._'

"You know, the longer you wait to tell them. The more of a chance they'll act rasher..." Itachi drawled quietly to his temporarily-parnter.

"Yes, I know...where is Kisame anyways?" Kakashi asked as he and Itachi continued their journey toward Kotori and Dante.

"...ten feet underground," Itachi replied bored.

Blinking Kakashi glanced at Itachi for a second.

"I'm so-"

"Finding some mushrooms for a witch," Itachi added.

"...Oh"

* * *

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!" Kisame yelled as he found yet another rock, and not a mushroom. Chucking the rock into the air he fell to his knees panting, for three days he searched the same damn hole where the witch told him where the mushrooms were.

'_Stupid Wi-_'

Before he could finish that thought, the same air-born rock pummeled down onto the fish-man's head. Falling over Kisame twitched as tears fell down his cheeks and gills.

"No fair..."


	12. Inked Fire

Chapter 12:Inked Fire

Huddled in a corner Kotori shook in crying as waves of pain washed over her from her neck and wrist. A foot from her a bloodied kunai lay forgotten.

–30 Minutes Before–

The sound of a door slamming woke Kotori from her meditative state on the bed.

"Your friends are going to arrive soon, here is something for you to wear. After all, we have relieve them of their worry to see you ok before they die," he said whispering the last words into her ear. Growling she sprang from her sitting position towards him with her bare hands. But was stopped midway in air as an invisible force choked her neck and pulled at her wrist as if she were tied up like a dog. Falling to the ground coughing she tried to regain her breath and suppress her anger.

"Now, you shouldn't act like that now should you?"

A growl answered him.

"What?" he asked amused as he bent down next to her sitting figure.

"Why don't you tell me!" She yelled as she swiped her flat nails across her cheek.

Silence.

With wide eyes Kotori watched as the wound on Dante's immediately closed up.

Chuckling Dante stood up dusting his chinese style alter.

Glaring at his retreating figure she cracked a grin as she twirled a kunai in the air with her index finger.

'_Like taking candy from a baby_,' she thought as her inner demon chuckled from it's confined state vibrating in excitement and joy.

–Now–

Closing her moist eyes tightly she gasped for breath as she felt her demon energy return to her filling her. Almost immediately the wounds on her neck and wrist disappeared along with the blood.

Glancing at the full-body mirror she tilted her head maliciously grinning as her pupils slitted for a flash moment.

Standing up with reborn confidence she strutted towards her bed holding up the beautiful white kimono decorated in black imprints of birds.

With a cheshire grin she walked into the bathroom ignoring the strips of inked flesh burning in the fire laminating the room.


	13. First Impressions

I know there are some of you dying to know Kakashi's and Kotori's relation to the Uchihas'. I want to give you a taste so.

You do not have to read this if you do not want to.

Kotori is not Kakashi's real sister. Kakashi adopted Kotori and she knows, the reason she changed her appearance is because she wanted to look like her brother. Her real brother was Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's former teammate who died. For those who don't know why Kakashi has the eye, here is the reason. Obito gave Kakashi his eye in order to complete their mission, so the end.

Chapter 13:First Impressions

"Ichi-Ichi-kun!" A plump three year old girl squealed in joy as she spotted a familiar face at the entrance.

Standing at the doorway of the Uchiha Estate a onyx-eyed, raven haired cracked a smile. Holding out his arms he took the little girl from her respective brother.

"Hello to you too, little one," Itachi said smiling as he nodded towards Kakashi in greetings receiving a nod in return.

"I would like you to introduce you to someone," Itachi said as he led Kakashi and Kotori towards the largest hosehold.

Blinking in curiosity she looked back from her brother to Itachi while asking in a repeating manner, "Oo, oo?"

Her improper pronunciation sent Kakashi and Itachi into laughter.

"Why don't you see for yourself, there he is now," Kakashi said as he pointed towards a raven haired woman sitting at the steps of the household holding an impatient three year old boy in her lap.

* * *

"'Ere is nii-nii-chan?" Little Sasuke asked impatiently and excitedly from his mother's lap.

Smiling Mikoto Uchiha pointed towards her approaching elder son. Turning Sasuke raised his arms to be picked up only to freeze and grow jealousy as someone replaced him in his brother's arms.

Burning in curiosity yet jealousy, tears burnt in his eyes as he held his arms out.

"Nii-nii!"

"Hey there, don't cry!" Itachi comforted as he handed Kotori back to Kakashi without much problem and picked his little brother up.

Blinking in curiosity Kotori stared at the new face as she clutched to Kakashi's shirt. To her the boy was pretty. Seeing the boy's tears she smiled causing her pudgy cheeks to stick out more.

Staring back Sasuke blinked his tears away as he found himself smiling back shyly.

Mikoto watched the silent connection with a teary smile jumping slightly as her husband came up behind her wrapping an arm around her delicate waist.

"Almost perfect," Fugaku Uchiha stated as he watched his sons and guests with a smirk.

* * *

"Thank you Kaka-nii-chan!" A nine year old Kotori exclaimed as she was placed on a park bench with a candy bar in hand.

Chuckling Kakashi smiled under his mask, "You're welcome squirt," he replied as he ruffled her hair.

Huffing she let the comment pass as she unwrapped her candy bar with a slight struggle.

Shaking his head Kakashi bent down placing a hand on Kotori's head and the spot to her right.

"Kaka-nii-chan has to go potty alright? Think you can stay here and wait while I go?" he asked as he bumped his forehead against hers.

"Okie dokie!" she said as she gave a chocolatey kiss to his mask.

Shaking his head he walked towards the bathroom with his hands tucked into his pants.

Taking a bite out of her candy bar she watched curiously at the playground where a dark lump lay in the plastic tunnel. Curiosity taking over she glanced around for her birthday before sliding off the bench with a quiet thump. Waddling over to the plastic tunnel she bent her knees peeking in.

To her suprise a little boy laid in the tunnel sucking on his thumb. Covering his scalp bright yellow hair stuck out. Tilting her head she shook the little boys' shoulder.

'His fammily must be looking for him,' she thought concerned.

As she took a moment to think she was suprised when a pair of clear blue eyes stared back at her in fear and curiosity.

"Hello!" Kotori said with a smile, "You shouldn't be sleeping here, it's very dirty!"

"...Oh," came a timid yet slightly excited voice from the boy.

* * *

Naruto nearly burst in excitement and fear as he stared at the little girl. Someone was speaking to him nicely! Like...like, a friend.

Blinking he stared at the hand that was thrust in front of his face.

"Need help getting out?" the girl asked him with a kind smile.

Smiling widely he held onto her hand shakily as he was pulled out of the dark tunnel.

Smile quivering Naruto watched as her eyes widened at his appearence.

'Maybe she's just like them...' he thought sadly but was interrupted as the girl exclaimed.

"Wow, you're pretty! Like Uke-kun!" she said with a smile.

Blushing he looked down, only to blush harder as his stomach growled loudly.

The smell of sugar assaulted his nose as a brown stick was shoved to his face.

"Kaka-nii-chan said you shouldn't eat candy for breakfast, but I think you need it," she said, "Oh, I have to go now...it was nice meeting you!"

Naruto watched sadly as the girl ran away to a taller boy. Once she was out of sight he looked down at the brown bar before beginning to nibble on it smiling.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know, but he looked really sad! Why was he sleeping in the playground Kaka-nii-chan? Isn't his family looking for him? He needs new clothes!..." Kotori babbled on as she held her brother's hand skipping.

Glancing back at the road towards the park Kakashi smiled.


	14. Rain, Rain go Away

Ne ne, am I the only one disgusted with chapter 12?

Well, I don't know what I was drinking when I wrote that, I think it was hot-chocolate…

Chapter Fourteen : Rain, Rain go Away

"It's been a while since my last visit…I…"

"I'm sorry…" A dark haired man whispered letting his voice drown away with the pouring rain. Standing like beautifully carved marble pillar unaffected by the dreary weather. Dressed in black from head to toe, he was but a fallen angel mourning.

"Hn, you were stupid. You should have listened to me, if you did, you would be here…with us…me," The man continued, glaring at the glistening black stone.

Like the man, the sky too, cried hard yet quietly. Wishing the pain to be willed away.

Clenched in his hand was a wooden hook, above his head, a black umbrella protected the man from the tears of angels. For the thought of the pain being washed away angered him, after all, the pain could only be washed away when memories accompanied it. Fate was not at his side.

Breaking the thick silence was a quiet whimper, quiet yet powerful. The man was instantly pulled out of his reverie. Turning his head the slightest he glanced down at the black bundle of blankets in his opposite arm. What he was pained yet gave him pride.

A small male babe stared up back at him with sadness and frustration. Like his guardian, he was gifted with the face of an angel. Soft onyx eyes cried silent tears as plump pink lips cried out in attention.

Offering a small smile, the stiff figure gave the bundle a small squeeze before turning to the black stone with a heartbreaking smile.

"I miss her too..."

"Sasuke….we have to leave now," a distant yet near voice called.

"Thank you for watching over me…" was his last.

Behind him, atop the black stone a white gaunt figure sat. A pale hand reached out towards the dark man as silent cries were whispered from it's lips.

"Sasuke…"

"SASUKE!!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled in cold sweat.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied from his seat atop a tree branch.

"…Did you call my name?" the onyx eyed boy questioned quietly as to not awaken his fellow students.

"No, is something wrong?" Kakashi answered with concern.

"…No…"


	15. Forbidden Love Story

Second Chapter Updated.

I swear, no one reads to check if I posted more than one chapter.

Second time I posted double chapters.

Neh, oh well. Their loss.

DON'T QUESTION ME ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE ALREADY POSTED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS THAT PEOPLE SEEM TO IGNORE!!

I can post more than one chapter at time. HELLO.

Chapter 15 : Forbidden Love Story

"Sakura…you look beautiful," the familiar face of an unmasked Kotori commented smiling.

"T-thank you," Sakura stuttered out as she stared at her reflection. Staring back at her was what she had always imagined wearing. Adorning her small figure was a beautifully laced, white dress.

"Sasuke-san will be shocked out of his mind,"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"…Yes, your fiancé and soon to be husband?" Kotori questioned as she placed a jeweled crown and veil on Sakura's head.

'_My…husband…_' was all that could register through the pink haired mind. Both her body and consciousness seemed to fail.

"You don't deserve him," A sharp voice cut in.

"Huh?" Sakura said snapping out of her revere and clearing away her fantasy.

"You don't deserve him," the voice repeated calmly.

"Kotori-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she shared shocked at the mirror. Behind her, Kotori stood strongly in an anbu uniform with a bloody katana at hand.

"He's mine, he doesn't love you. You are nothing but a puppet to him, you and all of his other fans are useless. No one can save you, Ino and the others were easy. Tell me Sakura, how far are you exactly willing to sacrifice?" Kotori said as she picked up the trailing part of Sakura's dress and wiping her weapon with it. Slipping from her fingers, the stained silk fell quietly to the flood like the pale maiden's hopes of survival.

"K-Ko-Kotori-chan! You're l-lying!! Sasuke-kun loves m-me. I'm his one, HE CHOSE ME," Sakura yelled backing up against the mirror.

"Hm, so it would seem…" was the final answer before the black figure jumped forward with sword in hand.

* * *

"NOOOO!!!!!" Sakura yelled sitting up on her blanket, awakening all those sleeping in that area.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Kakashi asked sharply kneeling by Sakura along with Naruto.

From her position, Sakura panted looking around frantically.

"N-nothing, m-my dream…it was so….real," she whispered as she laid back down.

"Hm," Kakashi replied standing up and looking around. That night was too suspicious for him.

Turning away once he received the final note that she was fine he walked back to his tree, but remained standing.

Turning onto her side she ignored the oddly quiet Naruto and stared at the stiff figure of Sasuke. Sasuke sat a few feet away leaning against a rock thinking. He didn't seem to bother to have to come to her aid.

"Is it true? Have I lost you?" Sakura questioned quieting to herself as her eyes burned from the tears that were forming. Unfortunately for her, her conscious seemed to knag at how he wasn't hers' to being with.

From afar, Sasuke clenched his fists, Kakashi shook his head, and Naruto curled up into a ball at her remark.


End file.
